Stormblaze's Story
You might have heard about me. You might have not. I’m Stormblaze, the leader an ancestor of an ancient tribe; which was lost long, long, time ago. I was born in a Clan… ShadowClan. But I left to join ThunderClan. ShadowClan neglected me. Sadly, nothing changed. I was neglected in both Clans. I never knew why. Maybe know I know. I was always mystified by how the other’s did not like me. I was not HalfClan or kittypet... But I had that blood in me. Of the ancient tribe. They were short, like me… Cats thought my shortness was a weakness. After I joined ThunderClan, a moon later, I left to live as a loner. That’s when I realized who I am and what I’m supposed to do. I saw my destiny. I felt it like water and the breeze rushing around me. I rejoined my Clan and showed them my strength. After a while of staying and improving my strength, I left to fulfill my destiny. I was to bring back the tribe. That tribe consisted of warriors. Fighters with great strength. I remember watching Sunfeather fulfill his own destiny… I remember my ShadowClan mentor; who was mean; Silvershade. Who actually became my friend later. Some have noticed mystery wrapping around me… Like the wise Sunfeather. And I guess it’s time to unravel some of that mystery. Chapter 1 :“I’m going to catch you, Stormkit!” yowled Stormkit’s brother, Mudkit. “Never gonna happen!” chuckled Stormkit. Her brother was chasing her, trying to get the mouse in her jaws. Suddenly, Stormkit crashed into the fresh-kill pile, and the prey flew all around the camp. She shook her head, only to find that the whole Clan was staring at her like a hawk. She looked around, her heart beating rapidly. Oh no! The Clan will hate me now! She heard Mudkit’s faint snicker, and saw her sister, Stonekit, who’s eyes were wide with fear for her. :“You just wasted valuable prey!” snarled the ShadowClan deputy, Darkstorm. His black-and-gray fur was bristling, and his pale yellow eyes stared angrily into Stormkit’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry…” murmured Stormkit, and she slowly padded away into the nursery. :She saw her mother, Dawnflame, look sternly at her, but then her gaze softened. She sighed. “Well, you’re not the first kit to cause trouble, and you won’t be the last. Don’t let their taunts get to you, Stormkit. You made a mistake, and things like that happen. It’s natural.” She purred. “Well, of course, next time just be more careful.” :Stormkit brightened at this. “Don’t worry. Next time I’ll take more caution. And to prove myself, I’m going to become the best warrior around!” she yowled. Dawnflame smiled. “I know you’ll make a fine warrior. Hmm…I’m going on a patrol now. I’ll see you in a bit.” Dawnflame padded out of the nursery, leaving Stormkit to think on her own. I hope my Clan will see good in me. Some hate me already. Stormkit sighed and then curled up in her nest, drifting into sleep. Category:Fanfiction